This invention generally relates to processes used to heat and pump industrial fluids, where the heating process does not require an open flame.
Certain industrial applications require large volumes of heated fluid, such as water, glycol, hydrocarbons or caustic solutions. Although the present application is not limited to any one of these fluids, this application will refer to glycol as the heated fluid. Also, although many types of fluids, such as glycol and oil, may be used as a hydraulic heat generator fluid, this application will refer to oil as the heating fluid.
Specific environments may require that an open flame not be present. This commonly occurs in the energy industry. This fluid heating system and process described herein was created to heat fluids in these environments.
Common practice has been to truck water to several tanks located at an oil or gas well location. The water is heated by open flamed trucks which utilize diesel or propane fired burners. However, these burners are energy inefficient (e.g., utilizing excessive amounts of fuel) and hazardous (e.g., causing fires, severe burns, and fatalities).
A flameless heating system removes these hazards by supplying hot glycol (e.g., temperature less than 100 degrees Celsius). There is no risk of explosion or burns due to open flames or high temperature steam. With the flameless heating system, once the tanks are filled, the heater is moved to the tank site, and heats the water, or any other fluid contained in the tanks, to a desired temperature. The heater generates hot glycol, which is pumped to the tanks The tanks are equipped with a steam tube or similar heat exchanger that allows the hot glycol to transfer heat to the fluid in the tank. Multiple tanks can be heated, for example, by connecting them in series with hoses and quick connect couplers or with the use of a manifold and connected in parallel. The heating process is efficient and safe, making the best use of fuel in a flameless environment.